


A Brief Moment of Power

by John_lzhc



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_lzhc/pseuds/John_lzhc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got envy, I've got greed, anything that you need, and I'm not above having to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Brief Moment of Power

She can feel the ground shift, subwoofer sending the beat beep down into the earth, echoing up through her feet and syncing her pulse. Spotlights strobe like lightning, but not enough, and she can feel more than see the crush of skin and hands and dancers thrumming about her, moving to the same beat.

She's backed up against some guy, tall, broad, can feel the muscle working with the thrust through the thin weave of her top. She turns, looks him in face, wraps him round her fingers with her eyes. There's nothing sexual in it, not really, just the rhythm and the synchronicity, hands on hips and head thrown back and _move_.

She loves the power she has here, loves the thrill of the come-hither smirks and the back-off pout, loves the control she has over them, so strong she can taste it. Because god knows it's been a long time since she had control over anything else.


End file.
